


when confusion strikes

by AnitaGrace



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaGrace/pseuds/AnitaGrace
Summary: What Perry white thinks is happening on one of the World's finest missions.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	when confusion strikes

Perry was annoyed Clark was in a mood again. It happened every so often. He used to stick Lois on him, and suddenly he was back to being the mild-mannered reporter, that exceeded expectations in half the time anyone else could. No one could beat the kid, when he had a bee in his bonnet about something interesting like Luthor’s next plot, the Planet got miles of exclusive first-time content or when he was all about climate change and scores interviews with all the big names on the East Coast. He seemed to be able to get personal interviews out of nearly everyone, the entire Justice League besides from maybe, Batman he hadn't managed that one, yet, it would just take some time. maybe that could fix the man's current mood. It seemed to Perry to simply consist of woe is me I haven't got a romantic partner. no matter how many girls flirted with him he still seemed oblivious to anyone but Bruce Wayne and Lowis Lane. He used to think that Clark and Lois would be a thing then he saw them both making eyes at Bruce Wayne. what was it with good reporters and that man? he looked as shallow as a puddle, but all his good reporters always thought there was something up with him. Perry did too, to be honest.  
“bring…. Bring…” Rang the Phone 

Lucius Fox was watching his employer. the man had put through 28 changes in policy and procedure that morning. something was up, but what Lucius had no idea what. he looked over the paperwork it was adequately varied, and no place was conspicuously missing. next port of call Alfred. 

“bring… bring.… Hi, Alfred. any reason Bruce might be acting out?” he asked 

“Ah, so I need to send him to Metropolis for a while,” Lucius asked Alfred 

“yes…. Yes…. have a good break I'll organize something” Lucius got off the Phone so the reason Bruce was burying himself in work was to escape an interpersonal problem that Alfred reckoned would be fixed far more easily by confrontation then hiding. Alfred was just about ready to call in some reinforcements how the other man dealt with this level of sustained productivity Lucius had no idea. how could the men educate this idiot on proper human interaction? they had hoped his introduction to the League might help, but Alfred sounded like that ship had sunk a while ago. 

What was the kid's name that interviewed him for the opening of the Wayne financial in Metropolis? he had great people skills and he was employed by WE under Perry? Right, yes. 

“ring…. Ring…” 

“This is Perry white editor of the daily planet” Perry answered his annoying Phone 

“Ah Mister White this is Lucius Fox I was wondering whether you had any ways of teaching airheaded playboys, people skills or at very least occupying them,” Lucius asked 

“Lucius this is a travesty the offices in Milan, are still using incandescent light bulbs they were instructed to move to LED’s 2 years ago what is going on?” Bruce said interrupting the conversation on the phone.

“Ah I have just the assignment send the man over,” Perry said and hung up on Lucius. he could see what the man's problem was. Efficiency was important but affordability was as well so was not scaring people, and Mulan just wasn't a country where LED’S were affordable or understood yet. 

“Kent!” he called into the bullpen sending reporters scurrying Kent ambled over if Perry didn't know better the man would have diagnosed him with a broken heart as he fell into the office  
“That was the big boss on the Phone he sending Bruce Wayne by. your job is to keep the man entertained and teach him a bit about people skills he is attempting to implement change too fast in Wayne enterprises.” Perry instructed and shoot the man who had just gained his footing back into the bullpen Clark nodded looked confused parry could just see the face asking “why was Bruce coming here?”

“Bruce could you not see I was on the phone?” Lucius asked the oblivious billionaire 

“what Lucius, light bulbs not phones, why is it so hard? half that place must be in darkness” he complained 

“yes. Bruce, on the topic of light Perry white just asked me to find someone who is free to go over there and take a look around and do a job or 2 for him. As you are currently a year ahead in everything, I thought it would be a great idea if you went to help him out. here's the helicopter Perry will give you your assignment and yes I did check with Alfred” Lucius said bundling the billionaire into the helicopter before he had a chance to object and moving to deal with whatever injuries and damages the man had caused as he unearthed things to do from the closets of the company. 

30 minutes later Bruce Wayne swanned into Perry's office.  
“Lucius you said you had a job for me Mister White.” he said as soon as the door closed behind him “good hustle, Mister Wayne, find out why Kent drooping all over the bullpen and fix it without him figuring out that's what you‘re doing. normally I'd ask Lois but she's on her honeymoon” Perry advised 

“sounds doable what do you mean by drooping,” Bruce asked Perry pointed to the big man next door, even Bruce could tell he was sad  
“it's pathetic Mister Wayne” Perry exclaimed looking at the man who looked very blank emotionally but like a million thoughts were going on too fast for the eye to track. he nodded “Kent!” Perry yelled causing the man to drop what he was carrying amusing Parry who looked over and saw several light bulbs go off and Mister Wayne's eyes “yes… Mister… White” the man stuttered as he did when others were present, “I told you Mister Wayne was coming here, here is. take him on that puppy thing” Parry said waving both men away Bruce led the way out of the office.

The next day when Perry came in, to supervise the final print at 5:00 AM he was surprised to find both Bruce and Clark still there. If Kent manages to pull a story out of this assignment he would be impressed. he wandered over to look at what they were doing, and it looks like, Yep, someone was using the dog show to smuggle drugs. colour him impressed, the man had done it again a story out of thin air. he was going to have to find something even dumber so that they could talk and work out what was going on with each other. he walked by on another spy run the 2 men were talking Bruce grunted and a stack of paper and some weird sort of shorthand Clark operated on appeared in front of him he seemed to be able to read it just fine no one else seemed to be able to Perry had once taken a sample to some linguistics they said it wasn't English but was a second language practice, the sort of thing to increase proficiency in whatever the language was. 

Bruce appeared behind Perry nearly giving the man a heart attack, he likes doing that to other people he didn't like having it done to him “Thursday is a success, the Lowis getting married is upsetting him because he isn't upset by it, which I will try to actually understand further today.” he said then vanished which made Perry considerably twitchy for the rest of the day. Not only had the two of them managed to get a drug smuggling operation out of a dog show. The two had managed to make Superman say something about Batman's recent addition to the League and why the position was part-time a first for the league. The fact Batman was described by Superman as the busiest man he knew, was odd and worrying because Perry could track Superman sightings the man hardly slept. If Batman who Superman stated was regular human was busier. Why the man hadn't imploded was anyone's guess. Ah, that's what the wonder twins next assignment should be. What experts say on sleep. the next day he gave the 2 men the assignment. They both looked like they were in on a joke Perry wasn't. he got another update from Bruce this time by email and it said something about PMS. Perry just wasn't concerned anymore it looked like just working with someone else would fix Kent. when he next saw them Kent was sweating, which was unusual he never normally did that, even on hot days when the aircon malfunctioned. not only that but Bruce was keeping up with him just fine which was unusual as Lois often had difficulty. 

when he walked out 2 hours later the 2 men were sleeping on each other. he sent a photo to Lucius. he received the Mysterious response 'that would it be better if Bruce woke up first.' the next couple of days he didn't see much of the 2. He still received updates from Bruce something about doctors then Clark came back in a big way and Bruce went quiet after apologizing to Perry saying 'he should never be around people particularly good people' he ran back to Gotham with his tail between his legs. 

“Kent!” he called the guy ambled over “what went on with Mister Wayne?” Clark blushed 20 shades of red “not sure I'm allowed to say.” the man said going brighter “Why would the man apologize to me and you and run back to Gotham to hide?” Perry asked which got a confused face that cleared quickly “idiot, thanks for letting me know Perry I'll go fix this” Clark said running out. 

Perry didn't get any more info from Bruce, but Lucius wrote in the thank you note which conveyed how much he had helped. Clark was mainly back although he seemed to have contracted a weird virus. 

At the office, Christmas party Cat, the gossip columnist, got the story of the century not only was Bruce Wayne bi he was even dating Clark which was big news. but bigger was the small bundle Clark was carrying Perry was introduced to little Kon.

**Author's Note:**

> well, that happened no idea what this is it just came into my head and had to get out so here it is. i hope it wasn't too confusing. have a blessed day


End file.
